Deho the Demon
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Deho one night goes crazy and kills her family. Dead people aren't supposed to wake up. Deho wasn't supposed to actually be in the Naruto world. So... why is she in Konoha? No idea. OC. GaaraxOCxUchiha's AkatsukixOC
1. Family Dead

Blood dripped from the kunai the girl held. She smirked and licked it, laughing sadistically at the wide eyes she was getting.

"My name is Deho, and I will kill you if you get any closer to me, like I did this," She kicked the body that was right next to her feet, "_thing _right here." Deho finished, looking up with a sadistic glint in her eyes.

"You ready?" She asked.

_*Flashback*_

_Deho felt a pain in her head, and she screamed. But it all left once she felt the next pain._

_She needed blood! She walked downstairs. Smirking, Deho went to the kitchen. Her father walked up to her, and Deho plunged her kunai into his heart, and he fell dead instantly._

_*End Flashback*_

Her mother inched forward, and Deho plunged her kunai into the womens head, then took it out.

The woman fell down, dead. Her brother and sister were the only ones left. Deho kicked Delli, her sister, and Hego, her brother.

She plunged her kunai into Delli's neck, and she died. The only one left was Hego.

Deho laughed sadistically again. "Why are you doing this?!" Hego asked, fearful. Deho stepped over the 3 other bodies, and said, "Because you guys are useless. All of you... useless. And you deserve a slow death... but I'm just nice enough to kill you fast, not even enough time to,"

She threw her kunai and Hego was stuck to the wall by the kunai going through his neck. "Scream." She finished. Deho laughed again and grabbed the kunai, licking up the rest of the blood.

"Bye bye..." She said, and walked out of the house that was void of life or anything.

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new one, but this came to me and I liked the idea. The Naruto characters will come next chapter.**


	2. The Naruto World and Deho's Death

Deho walked out and looked at the bloody kunai. She had only got it because she loved the show Naruto. She loved how Sasuke's family all died. She loved how Gaara killed so many people. She loved how Itachi killed his whole family.

She had auburn hair and red eyes. She had blood covering her hands. Her shirt had white long sleeves, a yellow vest, and a blue tie and blue skirt.

But it was all covered in red blood. She walked far away. Maybe the reason she killed her family was because of her unhealthy love for the Uchiha Massacre, or of Gaara, or maybe of the NARUTO series itself.

Deho walked so far she got lost. A horrible wind blew her over a cliff and she tumbled down to the rocky bottom. _'This isn't how I wanted to die. I wanted to be murdered. I wanted to be stabbed.' _

She felt something pain her, and she blacked out.

*Later*

Light filtered into her face and she got up. "Didn't I die?" She wondered aloud. Then she recognized her surroundings. "I'm in the Naruto world..." She whispered. "I'm in the Naruto world." She said louder.

"OH MY GOD I'M IN THE NARUTO WORLD!" Deho cried. She looked at her clothes, but they were different. Yes, it was the same outfit, but the blood was gone. She frowned. "Where'd the blood go?" Deho wondered.

*Team 7*

"Look, there's a girl!" Naruto cried. Sakura sighed, "Naruto, you idiot! How can there be a- oh, there is!" the girl turned and glared at Sakura. "That's why I hate you, Sakura!" She cried. That stopped the team right in their tracks. "None of us know her, right?" Kakashi asked.

All of them shook thir heads, except Sasuke, who Hn'ed. The girl grinned sadistically. "So... I'm no where near Shippuden. Hn... you really are a bastard." Sasuke grimaced, and Sakura almost went on a rampage.

The girl tried to get up, but made a surprised/pained sound. She fell back to her sitting position. "It seems dying does hurt." Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

The girl smirked. "My name is Deho. Don't get to close..." Deho's eyes glinted. "My daddy learned that the hard way." Deho laughed at the thought of her dad's lifeless body.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked. Deho sighed, and suddenly the blood was not invisible anymore. Deho felt the emotions she had left behind years ago flood into her body.

Tears went to her eyes as all sadism left her body. "I killed my family by accident." Deho put her head in her hands. "My full name is Deho Hegoliko." She said.

Naruto snapped at her. "You killed your family?!" Deho lost all emotion and gfelt the sadism again.

"I would've killed more, but... Yen would've killed to much." Deho smiled. "Yen would take your lives now, but I'm not that sadistic." Deho jumped up and stretched. "I fell off a cliff and died."

Deho jumped up, but winced in pain. "It seems my body hasn't gotten used to the difference between the worlds, I'm guessing." Deho made a gasp and fainted, getting caught by Sasuke.

**Basically this story is going to be GaaraxOCxUchihas. N ot sure Itachi, Tobi/Obito, or Sasuke. The next chapter is the start of Shippuden.**


	3. Sharingan

Catching a sadist wasn't a part of Sasuke's plan that day. Deho reminded Sasuke of Itachi just to much.

But Kakashi was most interested, and so was Karrine before she left. She had said something about an Alice Vision and said to help the bloody girl they find in the forest.

At first, she had not been bloody, but now the blood was sticking to Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke would have to wash it 3 times in bleach **(I freaking love that show!) **before it would be clean.

"Hey, is Naruto going to leave soon?" A girl voice asked, void of any emotion. "Yeah, I'm going to-" Naruto got cut off as Deho said, "Train with Jiraya? I am close to Shippuden..."

Deho pushed herself off Sasuke and stared into his eyes. After a few seconds she grinned creepily. "It seems I can steal peoples jutsus. Now, let's try this out." Deho grinned so sadistically it even scared Kakashi.

"Sharingan!" Deho cried, and her's looked more like Tobi's; like a star with dots on the insides. In the middle, though, was a heart.

"It worked." Deho's eyes widened. "!" She fell to the floor in a happy way. She was feeling a pain she liked. **(Great, not only is Deho a sadist but also a masochist!) **Deho laughed.

"Pain, pain, come right here. Promise me we'll see eachother once more...

Pain, pain, come right here. Don't worry Delli I'm sorry you're no more...

**Pain, pain, go away. I'm ready to kill myself.**

**Pain, pain go away. I love me and only me."**

Deho said, almost like... Zetsu. One part was dark and creepy, one was lighter and happier. Though they were both creepy.

"Sorry, I'm no good at rhyming." Deho said, feeling emotion and no sadism (Or masochism or suicidal thoughts...)

Team 7 was creeped out. Kakashi gulped and took a step back.

Sasuke closed his eyes shut.

Sakura hid behind Naruto.

Naruto, though creeped, was not scared as much as the others.

"Hey Deho! What happened with your emotions?!" Deho facepalmed. "Sometimes my emotions come, sometimes they go. But I always have an emotion. When I'm emotionless I'm a sadist. Right now I'm happy! And a masochist." Silence.

**Alright, Deho is a pretty wonky girl. She's a sadist, masochist, suicidal, and much more... Review people!**


	4. Deho of the Gaara

_"When I was just a little boy... I tried to kill my mother.. Yes, that was decided that I was allowed to be caged. Sometimes I'd bang on it so much it'd fall. Sometimes... I'd take over other people's bodies to tell them my story. To help them. Deho? I'll help you. Promise."_

Deho awoke with a start at the voice that she heard. It was male. And it scared the girl that was void of emotion. All emotions left her, and she heard a female voice say she'd never get them back.

Unless she loved someone. She hadn't cared about the emotions when she was in the other world, but now she wanted them. She wanted a love. But this Sasuke was a pain in her ass. A really big one, to.

She **hated **how he was such a cold hearted... oh god. "He's like me..." Deho whispered, getting the attention of the others. "Oh my effing sisters he's like me. I must be a bitch!" Deho cried. "You got that right." Sakura grumbled.

Deho made weird gasping sounds and got up. "Heh, huh... What did you say, pinky?" She asked none to kindly. Sakura gulped. "Look, you banshee grandma wanna be," Deho got closer to Sakura.

"I am stronger than you in many aspects. I can hear WAY better than your stupid, stuck up ears can. I can kick your ass! If you ever say something like that... **I'll kill you**." Deho said, so scarily that even Gaara would be freaked.

"You got that, beyotch?" Deho finished. Sakura gulped again, took a shaky breath, then nodded. Deho grinned and sat back down on the log she had been sleeping on. "Are we almost to Konoha?" Deho suddenly asked.

But it wasn't angrily, creepily, or anything like that. It was...

curious.

Like a child's curiousity to figure out the meaning of life. Or a baby's curiousity of the world. Kakashi smiled (At least Deho thought it was a smile. She wanted to rip that mask off and stuff it down Sasuke's throat...)

Kakashi answered, "We'll be there in an hour." Deho shot up. "An hour..." Shw whispered. "Will-" Deho shook her head, accidently whispering. "Will the sand siblings be there? I'd like to challenge Gaara before-"

Deho stopped herself from saying he'd be taken by the Akatsuki. It wasn't in her nature to help people. Her nature was to hurt and kill. And she wanted her first Naruto kill to be a very good fighter, like Gaara or Sasuke, or even Itachi for all she cared.

Deho just needed a kill. Fast, to. "Before, what, exactly?" Kakashi asked. "Before I go on a killing spree and forget my want to fight Gaara and/or Itachi. And yes, I wanna fight Itachi. I wanna kill him so you don't get to."

Sasuke gritted his teath and got up to get closer to Deho. "If I were you I'd back off trying to kill my brother. It's my job." Deho grinned and took out her kunai that now was a long sword. "And I suggest you don't get to close."

Kakashi gulped. "Uh, Sasuke, I suggest you listen to Deho..." The other 2, Sakura and Naruto, gulped and nodd3ed in agreance. "Ay! If I wanted you guys helping him, I woulda gave you a signal."

Deho said feircly. They all, even Sasuke, nodded in fearful responce. Deho nodded and sat back down, staring at the campfire.

*Later*

That same day the group managed to get to Konoha without getting killed by Deho. Though, yes, there were many...

many...

MANTY threats, it never hyappened because the others shaped up rather quickly. And guess who was at the gate?

None other then Gaara, who wasn't suspecting the bloody kunai just about to plunge into his shoulder, while team 7 screamed at him to turn around, he was to slow and for some unknown reason his sand didn't save him.

**Deho: A suicidal, sadistic, homicdal masochist who is now trying to kill Sabaku no Gaara. And it seems she may. Omfs! And her religion is the Sisters of Death, or the Sisters Grey.**


	5. BTW, I'ma KILL YOU!

Yes, Deho **_loved _**Gaara to no end, but she wanted to see if she could kill him. Her kunai actually went into Gaara's shoulder, making him screech in pain. She licked her lips at the thought of that blood.

Kankuro and Temari stared and gaped at Deho, wondering the same thing:

How did she hurt Gaara?

Deho ripped the kunai out with a sickening squelch, and she licked it up. "Not much better than Hego's, but then again, this _is _the best blood I ever tasted." She laughed.

"My name is Deho Hegoliko, and if you get to close to me..." Deho grinned and cocked her head in a creepy way. "**_I'll kill you._**" Everybody (Even Gaara!) shuddered at her words.

_Monster,_  
_How should I feel?_  
_Creatures lie here_  
_Looking through the window_

Deho sang out, then stood straight, walking into the village. After she was a good 5 feat away, everyone assessed Gaara's wound. "How did she not get blocked by my sand?" Gaara asked, grimacing.

"I'm not sure. I wonder how..." Temari frowned at Kakashi's words. Kakashi had brought that thing into the village, had he not known her? "Deho's in the village." Naruto suddenly stated. Eyes darted to the retreating form of Deho.

They all ran (Even the wounded... I'ma kill you, Deho!) and Deho stopped at the sounds. Sasuke almost got to close, almost touched her, but he reeled at the last second when Deho's trusty kunai sprang to knab his hand.

"Aww... I wanted Sasuke blood..." Deho whined. "What I reallly want is to kill Gaara... but that'd probably make me lose my emotions **forever.**" **(*Spoiler alert: She doesn't go with Gaara, it'll be just a fling with him.) **

Sasuke bit his lip. Kakashi made a sort of frightened sound and gulped. "Could people touch you from now on... Or at least get close?" Silence as Deho paled. "Yen wouldn't like that... but I'll spare you."

Deho nodded. "You can get close. But... fine." Deho aighed. "Could you take me to your Hokage?" She asked innocently, and Kakashi and the others nodded, liking this Deho. "I would like to go now, please."

**The next chapter won't be so dark, btw. K, review!**


	6. Monster

**Alright, begining Shippuden... NOW!11**

**Heh... ones.**

"Naruto!" Konahomaru cried, glomping Naruto. "Konohamaru!" Naruto cried, falling over. Deho stared at them as if they were crazy.

And for all Deho knew, they were. "I'm sorry... Gaara." Deho whispered in his ear, then she grinned.

Gaara gulped and nodded. Though Gaara didn't want to admit it, he was scared of Deho. But then he noticed why she didn't want to be near people. Gaara craned his neck and saw a scar run along her shoulder.

Deho noticed him looking and fixed her top so no one could see the scar. It was a battle scar, she had got it when she fought Yen. It had taken a lot out of her that time, and she had gotten a little to hurt.

And by a little, it meant she had almost had her arm lopped off. She almost died. Deho had almosty been killed by her best friend.

It had gave her an understanding to not trust so easily. Deho became cruel after that day. She'd watch, re-watch, everything to see deaths, even in Anime's.

Deho became sadistic, cruel, and homicidal. But after she watched an episode of she became a masochist. After the first episode where Hidan came in.

Deho loved the idea of a religioun that you were allowed to kill, it was even a sin _not to_. **(She does meat the Akatsuki, how would she be able to have a pairing with Itachi and Tobi if she didn't? So... the whole Akatsuki pairs with Deho as well.)**

Deho smiled, and bit her cheak. "Hello?" Kakashi asked, waving a hand in frot of her face. Upon instinct, she grabbed his hand and flipped him, placing her foot on his chest.

Deho's mouth opened, and she helped him up. "Sorry. That was on instinct... I didn't mean to do that." If she had emotions, she'd be tearing up. But she didn't. And she held a great poker face.

"If you'de like to keep reading your Alice in Whoreland book **(Alright, I don't own that reference, it's from a book called... I don't remember...) **then do, I have no reason to speak with you, nor do I want you to have one to speak with me."

Silence was followed as the others tried to comprehend the blunt respond of Deho. Deho blinked twice, then grimaced. "I belive I forgot something..." She said softly. The gulps of the others was heard, and she went back with Naruto.

"I don't understand, though..." Deho told Naruto, and he turned to her, surprised. "What?" He asked. "I don't understand how we're near Shippuden but Sasuke is right there." Naruto sighed, and bit his lip.

He strted the tale.

Naruto had been trying to save Sasuke for a LONG time now, and he was so close. But when Jiraya asked him if he wanted to train with him to get stronger and bring him back, he refused and it turned out that was the right idea. Karrine

**(Alright, that's me.) **_had helped him with it, and they brought him back. Jiraya still wanted to train Naruto, and this time, he said yes._

Deho nodded. "But... how did that happen?" Deho thought Sasuke had been gone! Deho grabbed her iPod she had forgotten, and they went back.

Sasuke bit his lip and left. He had no reason to be there anymore, and if he stayed, he'd die under the hands of Deho.

"Turn the sheets down! Murder ears with pillow lace! There's bathtubs full of glowflies, bathe in kerosene! Their words tattoed in his veins, YEAH!" Deho sang out. Naruto giggled at this display, and when they went back to the group...

Sasuke was gone.

*Later*

"Baa- chan!" Naruto cried to Tsunade. "He's gone... again." Kakashi said. "Sasuke?" Tsunade asked. "Has everybody forgot about me?" Deho asked, scarily. Tsunade pointed at her. "Who's she?"

Deho smiled sadistically. "I'm the sadomasohomisuicidal girl." **(Alright, that's MY word! It means she is all I said she was.) **Tasunade gulped.

"Is she always like that?" Tsunade asked, earning nods. Tsunade gasped at the wound on Gaara's shoulder. "Did she do that, Gaara?" She asked incredously. Gaara nodded.

"The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me! The beast is ugly, I feal the rage and I just can't hold it!" Deho sang. Gaara gulped, and so did Naruto.

"It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. Itr comes awake and I can't control it." Deho's voice changed, and it seemed softer, crueller though.

"Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head." Deho started crying. "Why won't somebody save me from this, MAKE IT END?!" Deho wiped her eyes. "I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster!"

The others tried desperatly to calm her down. "I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begone, I must confess that I feel like a monster!"

Yen would have killed the others if she was the one there, but Deho was. It hurt she was the one there, not Yen. Yen should've won the fight. Deho should've been the one to_

Deho stopped her thinking. It was this dangerous thinking that turned her into how she was. Suicidal. A sadist. A masochist. Everything she was. Even homocidal. She gulped.

"I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!" Deho sighed. "My secret side I keep hid under lock and key... I keep it caged but I can't control it!"

Gaara stared at Deho with a sorrowful look. "Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down... Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it END?!"

Naruto grimaced as memories coursed through his mind. "I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster!" Deho held her side in pain, tears streaming down her cheaks.

"I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster!"  
Deho, Gaara, and even Naruto hated how this song so much reflected on their lives. But... there was one thing wrong. Gaara and Naruto... it was literal. But what about Deho?

"I feel it deep withing, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster!" To Deho... "I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!" It was...

"It's hiding in the dark. It's teethe are razor sharp. There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart!" To Deho, it was... "No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream. Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster!"

To Deho... It was... literal. "I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I

_**Feel like a monster.**_" Deho growled out the last part. All the others shuddered. "I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster!"

The other minds only strayed to the growl she did at that feel like a monster line. Her voice had changed at the begining, but that sound was... scary. "I've gotta lose control, it's something radical. I must confess that I feel like a monster!I, I feel like a monster!" She sang that last sentence around 4 times, but the Kakashi and just about everyone else didn't count.

Deho sighed. She had sang the whole song, and demonic thoughts had raced through her mind the whole time, not at all the desired effect. Deho was treading dangerous waters. And she no more wanted to think of Yen.

Deho turned to the window. She looked through. It was so high up. Maybe she got new powers from getting here. She took a step forward and before Gaara or Naruto (Who were the only ones who could comprehend what was happenning...) could stop her, she jumped out the window.

**Wow... longest chapter... oh gosh. REVIEW OR FAVORITE OR FOLLOW!**


	7. Akatsuki

"That night he caged her, bruised and broke her. He struggled closer, then he, stole her!" Deho gulped. She was stuck in the dark with nothing but her iPod and music to console her, but her songs did near nothing to sooth the girl.

Heck, this song was about domestic violence and rape! "Violet wrists and then her ankles, silent pain! Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams!" Deho felt her throat constrict and she gasped for breath.

She threw her hands onto her head and screamed in pain. "Monster, how should I feel?! Creatures lie here, looking through the window! I will, hear their voices! I'm a glass child, I am Hannah's regret!" Deho cried out again.

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die! No I don't wanna die so your gonna have to! I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die! No, I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to! Blood is getting hotter, bodiy's getting colder, I told you once I'm the only one who holds her! I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die! No I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to!"

Deho screamed again, seeing blood cover her head to toe, seeing people who she liked die from someone else's hand. "I'll kill them!" She swore. "F*ck, I'll kill them!"

Deho screamed in pain again. Then a light that was blinding made her blackout.

*Akatsuki*

"So you're saying that a demon is going to just walk right in trying to kill us?" Kakazu asked. "Yes, I sense the demon." Itachi said. "Well... who- or _what _is it?"

"It's a girl." Sasori said stoically. "Yes..." Kisame said. "You're just agreeing because you want to seem like you know everything..." Deidara grumbled. "Hey, who is the b*tch?" Hidan asked.

"I'm not a b*tch." They all gasped at the demonic, feminine voice. There was a whoosh and a girl with auburn hair and red eyes was seen. "You ready?" Her voice sounded like it was echoing.

"Forget me not (not, not, not, not.)" They shuddered. Her clothes were covered in blood, and the Akatsuki didn't know if it was her's or someone elses.

"W-what's your name?" Tobi asked in his shrill voice. The girl, who's head had been down, staring at the ground, snapped up and showed her sadistic, crazy grin. "My name is Deho Hegoliko..." Her smile left and she had a poker face on. "And if you get to close to me..." Deho's voice became dangerously low and threatining.

"**_I'll kill you.._**" The Akatsuki, even the most hardcore, gulped in fright. "My daddy learned that the hard way." Deho grinned again at the thought of her dad's corpse.

"Why did Karrine leave us to be with her?" Sasori whispered.

Alright, I might be the author, but I'm also a character. Damn, they're talking about me!

**Oh sh*t, I'm about to be found out! Review!**


End file.
